Not my Father's Daughter
by hay413
Summary: Twelve years after Deathly Hollows Harry and Ginny have an eleven year old daughter named Alex. Draco had a twelve year old brother name Bane. What will happen when Alex and Bane start school together and Harry and Draco become good friends?
1. Chapter 1

Alecto POV

31 August

Another dinner party. Another long dinner talking to Hogwarts teachers about going to Hogwarts in the fall. This time the party was at Hogwarts, instead of someone's house like it normally was.

Apparently my parents are important. My dad saved the wizard world years ago, I guess. I haven't hear the whole story before, he doesn't like to talk about the past that much, he said it is too dark to even think about and of course my mom won't talk if he doesn't want her to. The teachers have loads of stories, though, from when my parents were in school. I'll just wait for the book about him to come out, if he really did something amazing someone will write a book about him maybe they already did.

Since I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts in a couple days and I get to go to Diagon Alley. I can't wait to see the bookstores. I heard from Hermione that they are great. I hope to find a book on my dad, Potter: A history or the Tales of Harry Potter. I don't even know wait to look for.

At this dinner party there are mainly just teachers. Professor McGonagall, the transfigurations teacher and Headmistress, who looks like her frail, bony arm can't even lift up a wand. Professor Neville Longbottom; the herbology teacher that I have heard is quite a nervous pushover. Luna Longbottom another teacher for divinations and is known to hang out with Hagrid and his weird animals and creatures; Hagrid teaches care of magical creatures. All of those teachers I know pretty well and have since I was a baby. There a few more teachers coming to the dinner but I don't know them as well.

Before our meal was even served I snuck out to explore the school. It was a huge school, first I went to the dungeons, it was dark so I tried lumos but it didn't work; only a green light shot out of the tip of my wand and went out. Of course I was still afraid of the dark, although I would never admit it to anyone. I quickly made my way back to the light, taking about twice as long as it did to get there because I had trouble finding my way in the dark, stumbling around. I got up to the main floor without out getting lost but didn't know how to get to the big stair case that Teddy, my "cousin", talked about all the time, he said that the stairs moved.

Teddy was 2 years older than me. His parents died when he was just a baby so he lived with me and my parents. Mum and Dad say he is my cousin, but his is more like my brother, even though we aren't related, and he is my best friend. The last two years were hard for me because he was at Hogwarts all year and I had to stay at home by myself.

Finally, after looking through every door, I found the stairs. It was the most magical place I have seen. It looked so bright suddenly like waking up in the morning to see the bright sun already awake. The walls were covered in pictures and paintings; the people in them were moving and talking like most do in the wizard world. I wasn't even sure there was a wall behind the pictures. It was so dusty, a nightmare for someone with allergies.

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could and stopped on the first landing to take a breath, realizing I hadn't taken a breath while I was walking. I jumped on to another step before it moved a different way.

"Hey You!" I heard a man yell. I looked up and an old man a couple flights above was yelling at me. Unsure of what to do, I quickly went through the first door I saw. I stayed there for several minutes in the dark; I closed my eyes as tight as I could. Suddenly the door opened and the old man limped through. "Hey! You aren't supposed to be here. Why are you here?" he ordered still shouting even though I was right in front of him.

"I came here for the dinner party." I said surprised that my voice was loud and strong, "Are you a teacher?" I asked, my voice crackled.

He didn't answer my question, "Go back to the Great hall." The more I looked at him, the scarier he got, but I just kept staring at him. Then he started walking or limping out.

I got back in to the light and looked around. None of the stairs were where they were before.

"Um, Sir?" I asked. "How do I get there?"

The man kept walking and I kept following. Soon enough he opened the door of what I recognized was the Great Hall. He opened the door and walked to the round table in the middle of the room. Back to the boring party.

"I thought you weren't going to come, Filch," a large man said to Filch, the man who brought me back.

"I'm not _here_, Horace," Filch said to the large man, "I'm assuming she is yours Mister Potter."

I sat back down between my mom and dad. "Thank you, Argus. This is Alecto. She will be attending Hogwarts this fall," my dad said calling Filch Argus.

"Alex," I muttered. I didn't like to be called Alecto.

Filch grunted and limped out. Then all eyes were on me. I noticed uncle Ron was here now. Ron was the first to break the silence: "It is amazing how this fall is tomorrow already. I can't believe that Alecto is already going to be in her first year."

"Alex," I corrected him, "I want to be called Alex." I looked up at my mum who was still quiet. She would have chided me by now if we were at home, for exploring the castle or _correcting_ Ron. I still looked at mum, waiting for her newest public scene.

Luna was the one to say something now, "Your mother is just upset that Ron had just pointed out that she has turned into _her_ mother. Honestly I don't know your grandmother very well so I cannot share my opinions on the matter."

"I am not like mum. Nothing like her!" My mum declared childishly. She glared at Ron, her older brother.

"Fine you are nothing like her, Ginny," Ron gave in, "I don't know how I even got the idea in my brain." He said apologizing in his own way.

"You don't even _have _a brain," Mum said still pouting. Every time Mum and Ron were together they fought like little kids would.

"Are we going to eat ever?" I asked knowing it probably sounded rude, but I was hungry. I looked at the two chairs across from me that still remained empty.

"We are still expecting two guests" Professor McGonagall signaled to the vacant seats. The doors burst open loudly as she finished speaking. I recognized Hermione, my parents' friend and Ron's on again/off again girlfriend, the other was a man maybe my dad's age maybe a little older; he had shaggy bleach blonde hair and looked very tired.

"Malfoy," I heard my dad mutter. Malfoy was probably the man. Ron's face was bright red, I was guessing that he and Hermione were not dating right now. Ron glared at her until she got to the table.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ron spat pointing his short, chubby finger at Malfoy. "Are you snogging him too?" Ron accused Hermione, which made her face red with anger.

"We just ran into each other walking in. I'm not a whore!" Hermione proclaimed, trying to defend herself, "We were broken up and I would prefer if you didn't do this _here_, in front of anyone, your making a scene." Hermione quieted her voice to a whisper and looked around the table self consciously.

"Your the one who did this," Ron took a long drink of the wine that was in front of him. He looked around the table as everyone looked away instantly pretending they weren't listening in on his fight with Hermione. "With Krum. You said you were over him. We were broken up for two seconds before you _got with_ him!" Ron announced loudly. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room quickly. When they opened the door a boy walked in past them; he didn't even seem to notice the quarreling couple passing him.

Malfoy stood up from his chair and announced, "This is my brother Bane. I hope it's okay that he is here, uninvited, but I thought it a good idea for him to meet the teachers," he motioned to the boy that stopped at the table. They both sat down next to each other. "He is going to be in his first year this year." Many teachers said nice to meet you and I hope to see you in class then started their own conversations with one another.

"Hello, Bane," McGonagall said extending her weak arm, "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you twelve not eleven like the other first years. I thought you were coming to Hogwarts last year." She looked up at him in an all knowing way.

"My mum didn't want me to come last year, she was afraid after everything that happened when Draco was in his last year. She still doesn't want to let me go but Draco convinced her otherwise."

"Ah, Hogwarts is the safest school and place for that matter, in the wizard world. Even though Albus isn't here anymore," She shot a glance at Draco, "it still is very well protected," Bane nodded. He looked just like a smaller version of his brother. "So, Draco, how are you doing?" McGonagall asked, and suddenly half the table stopped talking and looked over at Draco.

He smiled for a brief second then said, "I'm doing okay. Still at the ministry, I am the assistant for the minister. It is pretty hard menial work and it doesn't pay well, but my mum stays at home with Bane so I had to get the job to help them. I am still living with them, I don't think my dad is getting out of Azkaban, at least anytime soon, but I think that is good, especially for Bane. He has a pretty good chance of succeeding with out his dad here." Draco talked slow and seemed out of breath by the time he finished.

It was silent for a moment, all the chatter ceased. I could hear Ron and Hermione outside the door still yelling. It was an awkward silence, I didn't think I should say anything. My stomach growled loudly enough for everyone to hear it, my mom nudged me.

My dad finally broke the awkward silence, "Well that's great for you Draco. It's nice that you finally have your priorities in line. Family always goes first. I know that my job can be very stressful but I just have to think that I am doing it for my family, to put food on the table and get them what they want. Being an auror can be very straining but I just have to do it." My dad rambled. It didn't really make sense, like he just said random things but I looked up at my mom and she smiled at Draco and nodded. I didn't know Draco or his family but I had a feeling that my dad was being mean to him.

Thankfully before Draco could say anything the doors opened wide and Ron and Hermione stride to the table holding hands and smiling. "We are getting married," Hermione squealed, "Ron just asked me. And I said yes!" My mum jumped up quickly and hugged Hermione. Draco stood up to congratulate the newly engaged couple and shook hands with Ron as teachers got up to hug and congratulate them.

Ron and Hermione wanted to sit next to eachother so the whole table was rearranged: Bane sat next to me, Professor Longbottom suggested it so that we "could get acquainted before school started." Draco sat next to my dad and they talked the rest of the night. And finally dinner was served. The rest of the party was boring, everyone talked amongst their selves. Bane and I didn't say a word to eachother, I didn't know what to say. He barely ate anything, Draco put food on Bane's plate but he just picked at it. Every couple of minutes or so I looked over at him, but he never looked up or talked, until I fake coughed loudly to get his attention. Bane looked up for a second and smiled quickly but it was gone before it even came, then he looked back down at his food.

I got a pretty good look at him, Bane looked nice when he smiled, I thought. Bane's hair was slightly longer and more out of control than Draco's, his baby blue eyes looked sad but were still full of life that wanted to come out, he had full lips and as I came up with this list in my head I realized I was still staring at him, and so did everyone else at the table, except of Bane of course. My face grew red fast and I was still smiling.

Soon dessert was brought out. McGonagall started asking Bane and me about what we were expecting at school, "What house do you want to be in? Of course you will be in Gryffindor, Alecto and you will be in Slytherin, Bane." She said.

"Alex," I corrected the headmistress, "Maybe I will surprise everyone this year," I said mysteriously. Everyone compared me to my parents and said how much I was like them. I decided a while ago that I would be in any house except Gryffindor. It would make my parents mad and I would be known as Harry Potter's daughter.

My dad turned over to me and said, "I just arranged breakfast with Draco the morning you leave for school, we are going to talk business but if Bane is there you two can talk, you should be friends with him. His brother is cool." Bane could obviously hear what my dad said because he smiled and chuckled quietly. My dad sounded like a little kid.

Before we left we made one final toast to Ron and Hermione. Everyone held their glass up and congratulated them one more time.

On our way out my dad said, "I have a really good feeling about this year," we got in a carriage to go back to the train. "Do you want to go back home tonight or do you want to go to the Burrow?" my dad asked. We often times would stay there on weekends. Bill and Fleur lived there with their three kids and grandma and grandpa. Ron didn't move out until last year. But the house was always full of family or friends.

"Let's go to the Burrow. For the last days of summer," I said looking at mum.


	2. Chapter 2

Alecto POV

1 September

Today I am going to Diagon Alley. It's my first time there; Teddy said he will show me around because mum and dad are going to be at a Quidditch game most of the day, but Hermione said she will show me her favorite book stores, Teddy doesn't like reading much.

First we are going to George's store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes; he said I can have anything for free because I'm his favorite niece. He does that to his other nieces too, but I think I probably am his favorite.

All my cousins are stuck up; they think they are better than the rest of us, even though they definitely aren't. Teresina and Violetta are especially stuck up but so is their mom, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill is okay though. Teresina, who is thirteen and Violetta, who is twelve years old go to Beauxbaton School. My only other cousin who is in school is Maisie she is fourteen years old. Her dad is uber self absorbed Percy and Audrey. I have four other cousins that are young and really annoying.

Grandma woke me up first thing in the morning. I was in mum's old room. It was a small dark, dusty room with two beds. In the other bed was Maisie, she slept here last night too and was going to Diagon Alley with her dad. Maisie was still sleeping, through Grandma's loud yelling to wake us.

When she saw that I was awake she shrieked, "Alecto! You are sleeping through the day! Everyone has been up for hours!" Right after she finished Teddy slowly ambled past the doorway in his pajamas, still looking like he was asleep.

I jumped up, suddenly feeling very awake. Grandma moved on to waking up Maisie now, who was apparently awake and covering her head with her pillow. I caught up with Teddy; he was still walking down the never-ending stairs.

"Hey! Did you just get up?" I asked Teddy energetically. He just looked at me sleepily. "I saw the school last night. It was marvelous, I love it. I can't wait, can you? I smell food. Do you want breakfast?" I attacked him with question after question.

"I just woke up." Teddy stated like that answered all three questions. He continued down the stairs without saying another word. He was several steps in front of me now. I ran my hand along the wall and skipped down the rest of the stairs; I kept my hand on the wall as I turned the corner into the kitchen.

My uncle Percy was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and eating bacon his wife and my aunt, Audrey was outside walking up the path to the door. Percy hadn't looked up from his newspaper yet. Then I noticed that Teddy had disappeared; right as I was about to ask Percy where Teddy went he walked in from the living room, eating bacon on toast. Audrey walked into the house, she normally tended to her garden in the mornings, or grandmas garden today; she laid two big red tomatoes on the table and took off her gloves. Percy finally looked up from his paper and said, "Oh, good morning everyone." And put his nose back into the paper.

On the front page there was a familiar picture of a boy about seventeen years old, I studied it for a moment until I realized it was a picture of my dad when he was younger. The head line above the picture said: Harry Potter's daughter finally attends Hogwarts. Audrey saw me eying the front page so she turned to read what it was. "Perce, the front page." My aunt said, I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a question or just a statement. Percy looked at the article that I had noticed and raised his eye brows.

"It's just a story," he started, unsure of what to say about it, "Do you want to read it?" He said but didn't wait for an answer before he handed me the whole page.

"Is it about me and dad?" I asked curious. Percy didn't answer but he was enthralled in the newspaper again, and probably didn't even hear me. I started the article:

Harry Potter's daughter finally attends Hogwarts

**By Rita Skeeter**

The infamous Harry Potter's daughter, Alecto 'Alex' Potter will go to her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Many wonder if she will be the same reckless adventuress kid her father was at her age. Parents are afraid that she may disturb the other students at school; some parents have already filed complaints with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She does not wish to comment on what her plan of action for this situation is.

Just last night Argus Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts, caught Alex Potter wandering around the castle while she was supposed to be in the Great Hall. While at the same dinner Alex was rude, demanding the food to be brought out, before the rest of the guests arrived, because she was hungry; she yelled at teachers and her parents for not calling her by her nickname.

Some are concerned that Alex will be pompous and selfish like her dad, "the boy who lived.

I stopped reading there although the article continued on for a while. I was shocked, who was this Rita Skeeter woman, and how did she know about all of this that happened just last night? Why would everyone think that dad and I were reckless, adventuress, pompous, and selfish? I looked up, Audrey wasn't in the room anymore and Teddy was just walking up the stairs to his bedroom. I looked around to see who, other than Percy, I could talk about the article with.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked, I wondered if dad had read the article, although I rarely saw him reading the Daily Prophet; every now and then I saw him reading the Quibbler, a magazine, but that was very different than the Daily Prophet.

Percy actually heard me and responded, "They left early for the Quidditch game." He put folded up the paper and set it on the table, he probably finished reading it. "How was the story about you and your dad?" my uncle asked like he hadn't read it and known it was about how I might be like my dad, in a bad way, and it could affect the learning environment of other students at Hogwarts.

"Well, I didn't really like it; I actually didn't like it at all," I pouted, "Did you read it? How could you let me read it?"

"Rita Skeeter wrote it, you shouldn't believe a word she says. When you dad was at Hogwarts, she-" Percy paused for a moment then said, "Never mind. Your father should tell you that." He stood up and walked to the stairs where he straightened out his maroon button down shirt and swept a hand through his bright orange hair, then proceeded up the stairs.

When he was on the first landing, I said, "So, I shouldn't let it bother me?" Percy hadn't turned around but just stopped there.

"No. Not one bit." Then he walked up to his room.

My stomach started growling; I realized I hadn't eaten yet. I took a plate that was on the faded pink tiled counter top and filled it with cold toast, bacon, and eggs. As soon as I sat down I heard someone hopping down the stairs. It was Maisie finally coming down, I noticed that the Rita Skeeter story was on the table still; I didn't want Maisie to read it so I panicked and quickly ripped it out and put it in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

The paper was stashed before Maisie had reached the bottom step. She had already taken a shower and was dressed, wearing dark blue jeans and a plain green tank top; her dark brown hair was still wet from her shower and in a high pony tail, but her long hair was still touching the top of her back. Maisie got a glass of water and sat down at the table across from me.

For a moment it was quiet then I asked, "Where are Glenda and Roger?" referring to her ten year old sister and six year old brother, who were both not old enough to go to Hogwarts.

"They have been visiting Charlie most of the summer," Maisie said in a matter of fact way. Charlie my uncle lived in Romania with his two children Fabian and Gabrielle.

"Oh, right," I said like I just forgot, even though I had no clue where they had been all summer, "Are you looking forward to school?" I asked starting to get excited again to finally being able to go.

"I guess, I mean, what else would I do all year?" she said, not caring. Maisie took a sip of her water. I just nodded.

I remembered suddenly that we were going to Diagon Alley today; I got fired up all over again; my breathing deepened as I tried to hold it in. I looked frantically around the crowed walls for a clock. There were almost as much pictures on the walls here as at Hogwarts; it was almost as dusty here too. I never could find a clock; it always seemed to be somewhere else whenever I came to the Burrow, which was quite often. I only spied the two "clocks" that said where everybody was. On one the hands had Grandma, Grandpa, and all of their kids, like mum, Percy, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and also Harry and Hermione. The other clock had Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, all my cousins and of course me on the hands.

I heard someone pounding down the stairs loudly but quickly, it was Grandma. She stopped as soon as she got off the last step and looked around like a fox. She asked, "Have you eaten, girls? We have to leave soon," to Diagon Alley I finished in my head and nodded to her, "How about you Maisie, did you have anything other than water?"

"Yes," Maisie lied sounding polite. She dumped half the glass of remaining water in the sink and left the glass there; she twirled around and jogged up the stairs. I was left alone with Grandma.

"Er-" I started not knowing how to ask my question.

"Yes?"

"Er, uh, well, how do we _get_ to Diagon Alley?" I asked not wanting to sound stupid because it was my first time there, but I wanted to know.

"We go by fireplace of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Alecto POV

1 September

Diagon Alley is magical. Of course it's _magical _because that's where witches and wizards shop, but Diagon Alley is magical in a different way, just amazing. When I first walked out onto the street it seemed like everything opened up to me, it was bright and so happy. At one end there was a great big stone building which was the Gringotts Bank. There was one other building that was huge and drew my attention, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George's joke shop; it was colorful and must have taken up the whole block.

Grandma made me go shopping for all my school supplies first, and then I could go with Hermione to her favorite bookstores, and to George's. Right away Teddy saw one of his friends from school, who he hadn't talked since June, so he walked off with him. Percy, Audrey, Maisie left to shop on their own.

First we went to Flourish and Blotts to get all my books: The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1; Magical Theory; Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic; Magical Drafts and Potions; and A Beginners guide to Transfiguration. The books filled two huge bags, which I had to carry to Ollivander's Wand store.

Mr. Ollivander had me try a couple wands before he gave me a 9'' Willow, Phoenix feather wand. Walking out of the store, after purchasing my wand, I had found a trolley to put my things in. Grandma and I made our way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get my school uniform and robes.

Once I got it Grandma said, "When we get home I can sew on a Gryffindor patch, because you _will_ get in Gryffindor," she sounded serious suddenly.

Instantly my face grew hot and red in anger because everyone assumed that I would be in Gryffindor, it was in the Weasley blood to be Gryffindor and I am apparently so much like my dad that I will be wearing red and gold in no time. Nobody recognizes me for anything other than my family, but this year it would change; when I get into Slytherin mum will be so upset.

Back at the Burrow I had to pack my new clothes and books in my trunk. Grandma wanted me and Maisie to help clean the house until mum and dad got back from the game but Maisie managed to make a good excuse about having pre-school work, so she couldn't clean. I hid in my room, where Maisie was writing a letter to her "best friend" about how she was too busy to write all summer. Finally I heard a soft crack sound from downstairs, then there was shouting, Dad was home.

Harry POV

"The game was awesome!" I announced loudly as soon as I apparated in the kitchen of the Burrow. They won! They won! I can't believe it! And guess who I ran into."

Ginny walked out of the room, apparently pissed at me. But I was still excited, I ran into Draco Malfoy at the game.

Molly, my mother-in-law, replied, "I don't know, who?" I could tell she didn't care. Alex came running down the stairs and flew into the kitchen.

"Draco Malfoy! Isn't that just amazing," I was ecstatic, but my face hurt from smiling so much. I couldn't remember the last time I smile so much. Alex searched the room, probably looking for Ginny, because she turned into the living room where Ginny was sitting. My daughter sat next to her angry mother.

"That's nice, dear," was all that Mrs. Weasley said.

I heard Alex say, "How was the game, mum?" Ginny sat there completely still, crossing her arms on her chest. She turned her head slowly to look at me, glare at me, her eyes looked like they could burn a hole through me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your father, Alecto. He was the one who could see the game," she continued to glare at me while I made my way to the big chair across from my wife and daughter.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked in a high pitched voice. I hoped that Ginny wouldn't say anything; whenever we fought, which was quite often nowadays, Alex sided with her mum.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ginny finally answered. I let out a sigh of relief, a little too loud. Ginny must have heard and decided to explain what happened at the game, "So as we were walking to _our_ box seats, the best seats, we ran into Draco. He is that man from the dinner. And we stopped to say hi, he was on his way to the worst seats," Ginny was still raging, "Then _your _dad invited Draco to sit with him, but there aren't enough seats for all three of us. So do you know what your father did?" Alex just looked up at her mom with big eyes, her mouth open and shook her head 'no', "he made me take Draco's seat; I couldn't see or hear a thing."

Alex suddenly shot the same look full of hatred at me and said, "How could you dad? That is just mean." My angry wife stood up and walked to the stairs, she paused waiting for Alecto to join her, before they went up the stairs together Alex said, "And don't think I am still going to lunch with you and that blonde idiot,"

I was left, sitting on the couch by myself, dumbfounded. I didn't think that what I did was that big of a deal, but Ginny and Alex had red hot tempers, to match their hair. Like mother, daughter, I thought.

Only if Ginny knew what it was like for me to see Draco, the bully from school, now having a horrible job, no wife or kids. I was more successful than he was, barely making ends meet and here I was an auror, hot wife and smart daughter, who no doubt would be in Gryffindor. Draco went no where in life, since school ended. I was finally on top.

I put my feet up on the table in front of me and started reading the Daily Prophet. Right on the front page was a story about me. I started to read it but soon realized that I was exhausted after everything today. I felt my eye lids get heavier until I could no longer keep them open, and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny POV

1 September

"Dinner!" I shouted to my sleeping husband, who was sitting two feet away from me. Harry shot up, looking around the room frantically, but the only other person in the room was me. I was standing as still as I could with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Bloody hell, Gin. Trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked sounding like he didn't think I had a reason to be mad at him.

"Dinner's ready, love," I replied still smiling.

After dinner I sent Alex to bed; I wanted her to go to bed early so she would be ready for school tomorrow. Harry apparently found the need to make me angrier; after Alex stomped up the stairs Harry said: "Why is she going to bed so early. It's not even eight o'clock yet"

That remark made my blood boil. Harry always overruled my authority as a mother and wife. I waited for a minute for the time too change to 8 before I replied: "Now it is. Alex has a big day tomorrow and I don't want her to be tired on her first day," I said with a huff. By that time everyone else was gone from the table Percy, mum, and Audrey were cleaning up, doing dishes and washing the counters. Arthur had disappeared to outside, while Maisie and Teddy retreated upstairs to their separate rooms.

Harry and I stared at eachother with a killing look in our eyes. We waited until the dishes were finished. It seemed like hours before my husband and I were completely alone, then we started the yelling.

Alex POV

I woke up at 5 o'clock. Not on purpose though; I couldn't sleep. We were leaving at 8 o'clock; Dad and I are going to meet Draco and Bane for breakfast. Mum was planning on attending breakfast with the Malfoy's too, until she got mad at dad. Mum stumbled out of bed right before we left to say good bye and to write often. Teddy was going with Percy and his family to get on the train early and eat in a restaurant there, but they were leaving after us.

Since I love to dress up I put on a peach dress with pink flowers, although dad was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. We ate on the sun porch of the restaurant; Draco and Bane were already there when we arrived. After we greeted eachother, shaking hands and sharing familiarities, Draco and dad got deep into a conversation about business or whatever adults talk about. Bane and I stared at eachother for a few minutes; I knew I would be the one to break the ice that had spread through both of us.

"So, are you excited for school?" I squeaked in a higher pitch than normal. While smiling I waited for Bane to reply, it took a while, it felt like a while for him to shrug. Then I knew I would have to try harder to get a whole conversation, with actual words, out of him. "What house do you think you are going to be in?" The only response I got was a blank look, "You know the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. My cousin Teddy told me all about it, he is in Gryffindor. I don't really want to be in Gryffindor though, all my family has or at least my dad and all my uncles and grandparents on my mum's side. I don't know about my dad's parents, he doesn't talk about them much. They died when he was a baby, it's sad. Teddy said there is a whole book on my dad in the Library at school. But yeah," I rambled, remembering that I started out talking about the houses at Hogwarts, "Gryffindor is brave, Hufflepuff is nice, Ravenclaw is smart, and Slytherin is mean. At least that is what Teddy said. So what do you want to be in?" I asked again.

Finally I heard the boy talk, "Not Slytherin. My mum wants me to be in it but I don't want to be mean." Bane's voice was quiet and sad.

"Why would your mum want you to be mean?" I was confused.

"I don't know. She told me that it's is part of the family tradition. I don't think Draco is mean though and he was in Slytherin."

The food, that we ordered when we got to the restaurant, came; I didn't eat much because I was distracted, talking to Bane.

"Yeah," I started," It's the same with my family and Gryffindor, it's tradition. I want to break the tradition though."

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Bane stated confidently. His brother glanced at Bane for a second; he was too deep in conversation, though, to pay any attention to what Bane and I were talking about.

"Gryffindor's cool, but I want to be in Slytherin," I said matter-of-factly. Bane's eyes seemed to grow ten times bigger, "Being brave is good and all but to be mean you have to be brave right? I think Slytherin is like all four houses in one, you know what I mean?" I asked because I wasn't even sure I knew what I was talking about, nonetheless Bane swallowed hard and nodded. So, I continued, "Anybody can be brave, but it doesn't mean they are mean or nice necessarily and they can be as stupid as hell."

"Hey! What did you just say?" Dad shouted, he had an ear for curses and was always yelling at me for saying them.

"Sorry. I think Slytherin is the best bet. Brave, smart, and mean, what more could you want?"

"What about Hufflepuff?" Bane's strong confident voice through me off for a second, "I mean, it is nice, brave, _and_, smart, that's better than being mean."

Bane did have a good point, but I had a better one, "If you are smart do you _think_ you'll be nice; if you are brave will you be nice. You can't be sweet all the time." I had stated my case, and won. Bane was looking at me in pure awe. Or fear, his mouth hung open, and eyes even wider than before. Maybe this kid wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor and apparently not smart enough for Ravenclaw.

"Do you just chose what house you want to be in, or do they have a test or something?"

"Yeah, a test or something. Teddy told me, he wasn't supposed to though, it's top secret. You will just have to wait," I smiled at him ominously.

"Bloody hell!" My dad shouted looking at his watch.

"Dad you just told me-"

"Sorry Alex. The train is leaving soon, we must have lost track of time," All four of us got up hurriedly. Dad and I were going toward our car in the parking lot; Draco and Bane were walking toward the street, carrying a suit case, like mine with the Hogwarts emblem on the front. "Hoy, Draco! Are you walking to the station?" Dad asked concerned.

"Yes, we don't have a car. I think we could make it though." Draco replied, not sounding very sure of him self.

"It's across town. Get in the car; I'll give you a ride. It would be my pleasure." Bane started walking back towards us, Draco did too after hesitating.

"You know Harry; this is very kind of you. I actually have to be at work at eleven also. Do you think you could give Bane a ride? I'm about 5 minutes to my entrance to the Ministry."

Harry agreed to this arrangement. Bane hopped in the backseat and I sat in the front. Draco said his farewells to Bane and waved us off.

As we pulled away I saw our waitress from the restaurant poked her head out of the door, once she got Draco's attention, he walked back in the restaurant. I was going to ask Dad what Draco was doing, but Dad didn't notice that scene.

"Wait, Alex do you have any money?" Dad asked right before I got on the train. Bane already boarded. My dad had also told me to sit by him because "he doesn't seem to have any friends".

"No." Dad searched his pockets and shook his head.

"I seem to have left my wallet in the car. I know I had it at the restaurant to pay. Maybe it fell out of my pocket."

"It's okay. I'll ask Teddy," I looked around the train, and coincidentally Teddy was leaning out a window waving at us, "Look there he is now. Bye dad." I hugged him tightly but quickly and jumped up onto the train.

Ginny POV

I was home alone. Everyone went to the train station and to do something that gets them out of the house. In one of my moods again, I didn't feel like going out, I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, I just want to be by myself. It was eleven, which meant the train was just leaving, I should have gone with Alex and Teddy, I know I will regret it later; just not now, now I wanted to curl up in bed. I made sure I did just that, I grabbed a bunch of extra blankets from the hall closet and got a book.

As soon as I got comfortable, as soon as I found that perfect spot on the bed that my body seemed to mold into, I heard a _pop. _Such a familiar noise, someone had apparated in the burrow. It's probably mum coming to stay with me. I waited for her to plop up the stairs and onto my bed, ruining my comfortable spot, my relaxation. Nothing. There was nothing on the stairs. No one coming into my room.

Wait, there is something. A faint noise, a knock on the door. I leaped out of bed with the least amount of hesitation, although I remembered almost instantly that I lost my spot. It was worth I guess, I was interested about who was knocking on the door. Out the window this mystery person was hidden by the roof over the porch.

When I got to the front door the knocking had seized. The only thing I could see through the window was the top of the person's head. That was all I needed though, the bleach blond hair was a dead giveaway. My unknown guest was Draco Malfoy, and he was walking away. I swung the door open.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I tried to sound excited but there was a cold gust of wind that hit me as soon I the door opened. Draco turned around; when he saw me his mouth dropped open a little and face turn the slightest shade of pink. His eyes moved up and down my body, which made me realize what I was wearing.

I had a purple bathrobe that was open to shorts that were too short for a mom to wear, they had ice cream cones all over and a purple tank top that matched the shorts and showed my stomach also something a mother should not wear, and to top my outfit off I had slippers that wear purple with a big ice cream cone on top of each foot. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment.

"Is this a bad time? I didn't mean to barge in," Draco's eyes made their way back to mine.

"No. I'm just home alone reading. Harry is out for a while sorry. Didn't you just see him at that breakfast thing though, and dropping off the kids," I cleared my throat and added, "Would you like to come in and have some tea? You must be freezing."

"Sure, some tea would be okay, quickly," Draco and I walked into the kitchen, he sat down and I put the kettle on.

"Were you just in the neighbor hood or something?" I asked whiled I finished my question with the most flirtatious smile a married woman could have.

"No," Draco stood up and pulled a wallet on the table, "Harry left it at the restaurant, I expected him to be here. I should go now."

He stood staring deep into my eyes and I did the same. It seemed like hours, before anyone moved; a gust of wind pounded on the windows, it was the only sound in the house. Draco's eyes were deep and showed pain, that hurt me to look at, but I couldn't turn away. A sudden crash woke both of us, I had realized I was holding a tea cup and dropped it.

"Do you have to be somewhere? We should catch up, we haven't talked for ages. Sit, just a cup of tea." Draco obeyed my orders and sat down instantly, like a puppy he stared at me, waiting for a treat or a pat on the head. He treat was set on the table, biscuits from breakfast this morning.

"Catching up is for old friends, we were never friends. We never talked, not about anything other than Harry Potter or the _war_." Anger was splashed on my ex-enemy's face. I didn't know what to say, he was right.

"Then let's be friends, so in twenty years we will be able to catch up," I had my smile on again; this time it felt fake, I didn't have anything to smile about.

"Okay. I have had a question for you, for- well quite some time. Er- why didn't you play Quidditch professionally? I remember you were really great at it and I thought that's what you planned on doing."

I looked at my hands, fiddling on the table top, I felt embarrassed, "I wanted to, I still do, but some things you don't plan on happening, like having babies. I got pregnant in the middle of my last year and left before exams."

I watched Draco doing the math in his head that Alex was 11 and I was in my last year 11 years ago. "Oh. It's good that you and Harry saw eachother a lot while you were still in school."

"We didn't," I bowed my head again in shame and embarrassment. "We were supposed to spend Christmas break together but he was training to be and auror and could make it. I stayed at school then, I didn't see him that whole year."

"Then how did you get-" It clicked, the first person who figured out my secret was Draco Malfoy.

"Alex isn't Harry's daughter, and he doesn't know." I shared, "And he isn't going to find out."

"You have to tell him, it's not right. If you don't I will" Draco threatened, his face was concerned, but not for Harry and my marriage.

"No! You can't, and besides whom do you think he will believe: me or a _Malfoy_, the son of a deatheater," I could even feel the sting of that burn so it must have hurt Draco. I apologized right away, "Please just don't," I pleaded. Draco poured him self tea that had been on the table between us, while he considered his options.

"I won't. Do you know who the father is?" His implications stung too.

"Do you think I was an easy school girl who slept with _so_ many guys she doesn't know who the father of her child is?" I paused and thought about it while Draco took his turn apologizing, "No, I don't know," I confessed. "I had been through a lot the previous year, and I have always had trouble with things that happened in my past, I was depressed with my best friends leaving school. It was hard. But there are two guys that I, er, _had a thing with_: Harold Dingle and Duncan Inglebee. Harold was a year younger than me and Duncan was in the same year as me.

Draco nodded understanding, "Your secret is safe with me." He finally looked at me in the face.

"Now I have another question for you. What's the deal with your brother? Everyone in the Wizarding World have their own theory and opinion. But he is twelve years old and your dad has been in Azkaban for that long. And everyone sees you with him all the time, some people at the ministry think it's your kid."

Shaking his head, Draco said, "My best guess is that my mum got pregnant before the fight at Hogwarts. I never asked though. My mum feels ashamed of our family, me now not being a death eater, she doesn't leave the house if she can help it and now she is sick."

Death eater? I thought, are they still around, would Draco know anything about it anyways? I shouldn't ask, not at the beginning of our friendship. I realized how much the man sitting in my kitchen had changed since we were in school.

"I have to go. I was supposed to be at work at eleven, and it is after 12 now. You know you could still play Quidditch." Draco informed me as he got up and went to the door, I followed.

"Eh, I'm too old, and I haven't even been on a broom stick in years." I talked myself out of the possibility a long time ago and didn't want to turn back on it.

"You aren't even thirty," He said calmly reassuring me, and I found myself reaching over to embrace Draco in a hug. "Think about it. I will support you even if your husband doesn't." With the end of his 't' Draco was gone. He knows something I don't know about Harry, or maybe I do know it and just won't admit it. Harry doesn't want anything to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV

My first hour at Hogwarts and Hagrid already yelled at me because I pushed Teddy off the train. I had a good reason to push him: Teddy had always told mum and dad that I could sit with him on the train to school if I wanted to or hang out with him. Teddy said he would help me with homework; he would be my big brother and the first chance he gets, he fails. Teddy shooed me away from his cabin on the train, he informed me I was a little first year and he was older than me. As a result of Teddy's rudeness I was forced to sit with Bane, alone; it was such an awkward train ride. Which comes to the part where I pushed Teddy off the train, once we stopped I caught up with him, as Teddy was walking down the steps I plain and simple, shoved him and fell on the ground in front of all his friends.

"Don' push Teddy, you could've really hurt 'im," Hagrid reported as he gave Teddy a cloth for his bleeding nose.

"Hello, Hagrid. Isn't it exciting that I am finally here?" I asked ignoring what he said.

"Oh, I forgot: First years this way!" the giant lead all the first years to the boats awaiting us. Being a friend of Hagrid I got to sit with him and one other kid on the way to the castle that sat high up on a hill.

"Hello there," Hagrid addressed the boy sitting next to me, "I am Hagrid, and this is Alecto Potter." The boy's eyes got bigger when he heard my last name.

I cleared my throat and informed the two that my name was Alex. Finally the boy chimed in, "M-my name is N-Norbert. Norbert Walwourth."

"Hey that's the name of one of Charlie's dragons, in Romania!"

"That was my dragon first, until they sent 'im ter yer uncle. He was my dragon." Hagrid sounded defensive. "What house do ye guys think you'll be in?"

Norbert shrugged so I decided to answer, "I want to be in Slytherin."

I got a loud hearty laugh and Norbert chuckled quietly. "Yer name has probably been in Gryffindor since yer were born. There hasn't been a Weasley _not_ in Gryffindor, since- well, as long as anyone can remember. And with yer father bein' who he is, not a chance. Why would yer want to be in Slytherin anyway?"

Filled with the same anger that flowed through my veins every time someone told me how great my father was or that I was following my parent's foot steps, I was unable to speak. I just shrugged and waited a moment to change the subject, "What's the big deal over my dad?" Norbert gasped, like what I said was sin.

Hagrid filled me in, "Yer father is the greatest wizard, 'e is, don' ever question 'im again," the serious tone in his voice scared me a little but my question was still unanswered.

We sat in silence until the boat reached land. Norbert and I joined the growing group of first years, until everyone was present and we could proceed to the school. Walking through the front doors, where I was just a few days ago, I felt knowledgeable; I was the only first year, except Bane who had been inside the school before. I had to use this knowledge, I love being the only one who knows something.

"The great hall is through the big doors," I said to Norbert and pointed," the staircases move, it's scary at first but really fun." Several others leaned in to listen to my claims about the school.

"How do you know all this?" One girl asked. She had dirty blonde wavy hair and was much smaller than me; she barely looked old enough to be here.

"I've been here before," I stated matter-of-factly. As the kids ooh-ed and ah-ed at me Professor Neville Longbottom came through the door to give us instructions.

"Line up two by two in boy girl fashion," was the first direction and lucky me, somehow Bane managed to stand next to me. "You will walk straight down the middle aisle until you get to the stairs, stop before them. Stay there until you are called up to get sorted, when you do sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Don't worry if the hat talks for a while before it decides what house you are to be in. Once the hat announces it go to the table of the house you are in and sit down. Slytherin is on the far left when you walk in then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor is across the aisle and Hufflepuff is next on the far right. You will see." About two hundred eleven year old eyes stared at Neville. "Any questions?" he added, normally Neville sounded timid, when he came over to the house, and his voice would shake when he talked; this must be his "teacher" voice because he sound strong and in charge.

Nobody had any questions, "Here we go." Neville said and the big doors swung open. He swiftly strode to the stairs, while the students took their time looking around, amazed with everything going on.

"Hogwart's new students." The headmistress, McGonagall announced standing next to Neville. There was a round of clapter for us as we gathered around the stairs.

"I will start the sorting with Amber Aerlyn." The blond girl who asked me a question before walked up to the stool, cautiously, looking around.

Almost instantly the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Amber looked around as the older students cheered and the first years looked at the hat in amazement, I remembered where Neville said the Hufflepuff table was, they were waving her over.

Amber sat down next to an older blonde girl, who looked like her sister. Many unfamiliar names were called to be sorted, about five of which were in Slytherin, and then I recognized a name: Bane Malfoy.

I looked around the shrinking group for him and realized he was still next to me, "That's you," I whispered and nudged him until he walked up to the bench timidly with his head down. He was the only one sorted so far that didn't look everywhere while walking up to the stool.

"This is interesting; you are torn, between your heart and your brain. Your heart is calling for you to be Gryffindor but your brain says Slytherin. You don't want to let your father down, who had so much to do with the dark lord, but you don't want to turn out like him. You are safe from him here; your heart is good, trust it. Be in Gryffindor and you will succeed! Gryffindor!" The hat finally announced.

Bane looked more frightened than normal, but hid it well when he sat down at his new table. Coincidentally Bane was sitting next to Teddy, who was talking to him.

Two more names were called before I heard my own. I startled me at first, I tried to be quick about getting to the sorting hat, remembering the other students that annoyed me by taking forever to walk about ten feet. My heart started to race with sudden anticipation, where would I be placed, Gryffindor or Slytherin?

"Ah, more Weasleys," the sorting hat first said when it was place on my head. Why would the hat say that I am a Weasley, although my mum is I am Harry Potter's daughter, wouldn't that be brought up first? "One would think this would a simple decision, Gryffindor," my heart skipped a beat, when he paused, like that was his final word but the hat continued, "You want to be someone else and can't do that in Gryffindor. Cunning and bright, your most outstanding trait may surprise you when you find it. You're best suited for Slytherin while you wait. Slytherin!" was the final word.

I jumped up excited, and waltzed to the far table of my new house. The sorting continued only after everyone's mouths closed and their bugged eyes went back to normal. I spotted Hagrid at the teacher's table, he stared at me angrily the rest of the sorting.

Professor McGonagall welcomed the first years again and started a long speech about what to expect this year and where we could and couldn't go. When she finished talking and made her way back to her spot in the middle of the teacher's table food appeared in the empty baskets and plates that had been sitting on all the tables.

"Follow, quickly now." Duncan McDenley, the Slytherin head boy and perfect shouted as he showed us to the dungeon, where our dormitories are. I didn't know anybody in my house but the other first years appeared to know eachother and chatted on our way down.

Several other rules were listed that weren't said by McGonagall. Then he said, "The girls are through this door to the left," he signaled to a stone door that looked heavy, "and the boy's dormitories are to the right," he pointed the other way to another door. "You will find your trunk at the end of a bed, which will be your bed for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. On the top of your bed will be your schedule for the first semester. Even though you are new, you will be expected to be to class on time. Leave early if you think you will get lost and don't be afraid to ask questions. There are ten minutes between each class; it will be wise to find a friend with the same schedule to partner up with. Breakfast is at seven and first class at eight. Lights out at ten, stay in the common room or your dorm room until then." Duncan took a big breath and wished us luck before leaving the common room.

I tried to start conversations with other students but it didn't turn out well. I felt shunned; while all the kids hung out together I ostracized myself, heading to my room. The doors were as heavy as they looked; I was laughed at as I opened it. I walked down a hallway before opening a lighter door, and realized a different reason why my classmates were laughing at me. This was the boy's dormitory; I must have gotten turned around when I chose the door to go through. Embarrassed I slid back into the common room, but it was empty. I didn't bother wonder where everyone was, I took the chance to sneak into the right room.

My bed was all the way across the room next to another door that leads to the bathroom. There was only one window in the girl's dorm, it was about two feet big and too high for anyone to look out of but luckily it was right next to my bed.

I put my schedule on my trunk, I could look at it in the morning. I stood on top of my bed unsteadily to look out the open window. I couldn't tell where in the school I was, but everything inside now looked depressing. I quickly changed into my warm pajamas the bottoms were light green with dark green polka dots, my shirt was a plain black long sleeve shirt. Sitting on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest I pulled the blankets over my head, I felt warm tears go down my face. No wonder that I wasn't in Gryffindor, I wasn't brave, on my first night away I am crying, wishing that I could be home. I'm not brave at all.

I felt like hours later that I heard the door open, I laid down with my back to the girls that walked into the room. Still able to hear the conversations, I pretended to be asleep. "Look she is such a baby, she can't even stay up past ten o'clock." I heard a girl say assuming it was me she was making fun of. While the girls made fun of me I drifted off in to a fitful sleep awaiting another horrendous day.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex POV

When I woke up the dungeon was still dark except for the small stream of light coming in from the window. I quietly went into the bathroom to take a shower before the other girls woke up. I got into my school uniform and went into the dorm again. I scanned it to see what it looked like in the morning. The only difference from last night was that all the beds seemed to be moved farther away from me. As I walked past the other beds I realized the beds were moved.

The great hall was empty except for a boy huddled at the Gryffindor table. I could guess who it was, my luck was just right for the boy to be timid little nerd boy, Bane. I sat next to the kid and said hello. When he turned towards me I was proven correct, it was Bane up early by his self.

"How was your first night?" I asked trying not to sound like I just had the worst night ever.

"Rough. No one will talk to me, they all have some reason or another but it all comes back to my dad. Are you okay, your eyes are all red?"

I knew something would give it away to him. I decided to give in and tell Bane my story too, "My night was the same as yours. My dad some how affected all their parents, in a bad way. When I woke up everyone had moved their bed away from mine. And the worst part is I don't even know what my dad did."

"You're lucky. At least your dad was one of the good guys. My dad is in Azkaban, I wish I didn't know anything about him." We sat in silence for a couple minutes then Bane said, "Let's go the Library, they probably have loads of books on your dad." I just nodded, it felt like I was about to cry again and talking would make it worse.

I followed Bane through the school, up stair cases and down hallways until we made it to a room about the size as the Great Hall, if not bigger with shelves and shelves that reached the ceiling, filled with book. Tables were placed between every shelf. "How did you find this so easily?" I asked, thinking about how I would probably get lost in a school this big.

"I used to have to come here when my brother went away for work trips. I love this library. I would spend my whole time reading. I've read about all the books here that are about your dad and there are a lot, a whole section is devoted to him." Bane said running his hand along a shelf of books, it seemed like he was finally coming out of his shell.

"Bane," I said so quietly I was surprised he even heard me. When Bane looked at me with raised I eyebrows I continued, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's okay," Bane muttered, he was silent for moment while his head was bowed, "At least I never had to live with him, I heard from Draco that my dad was horrible. You don't even want to know what my dad did to Draco and other people."

I followed Bane through the library, "Maybe we could switch places, you know if we are in different houses maybe people would like us better. People always told me that I should be in Gryffindor. Want to give it a try."

"No we can't give in, we have to be brave. It's just a couple mean people, and we can be friends." Bane was right, he seemed really smart. I have to keep my head up and ignore the kids that didn't like me. "Well here we are," Bane said making me realize that we stopped.

Bane pulled out three books: _Harry A History, The Boy who Lived, and The War at Hogwarts_. They were all large books that Bane managed to carry to a table by his self. "These are the best ones I think. You can take one now, but we should leave, otherwise we might be late for breakfast."

I agreed and took Harry A History with me as I walked along side Bane out of the library. "What's your schedule?" he asked as we stood in the middle of a moving staircase. I fished it out of the pocket of my robe and studied it while Bane peered over my shoulder.

Footsteps were coming from behind us, two girls who looked like they were maybe a year old than us were making their way down the stair, probably to the Great Hall as well, "Move it death eater!" one girl said as she pushed Bane out of the way. After they got a few steps past us the other turned around and said to me, "What are you doing with this trash? I'd expect a lot better from a Potter; then again you are in Slytherin. Traitor." And the girls were out of site.

Bane started walking again, "Come on. Other kids will be passing." I didn't know what a death eater was but it looked like that remark hurt Bane. "It doesn't look like we have any classes together, which is weird normally first years stay closed together, no matter what house they are in.

I shrugged; when we got to the Great Hall I said goodbye to Bane and went to my table. I tried to see where he was sitting once I found a spot in the corner; Bane vanished from the Great Hall he wasn't here.

Bane POV

I sauntered back to the stairs as soon as I saw that Alex was sitting down eating. While wandering through corridors I tried to get last night out of my mind. They are just words and opinions, I thought, thinking of what kids said to me, the worst part of it was that I have the same opinions. The only thing I could think of saying when snide students told me what they think of me was I know.

Alex was called a traitor by the girls, but I feel like the traitor. My dad was a death eater; he was in Azkaban for the third time for trying to help the rise of the Dark Lord. The first two times was before the final war at Hogwarts. When I was six my dad was released, I got to meet him face to face for the first time. He came home with Draco, one day looking gaunt and sick, like he hadn't eaten at all while in prison; for a month all my dad did was stay in bed until he was strong enough to get up. As much as he hated to admit it, my dad still needed help, he was too weak.

Soon the meetings started and my dad was leader. I could hear Draco trying to stop my dad, he thought what my dad was doing was "wrong" and my dad called Draco a "mud blood lover". I didn't know what either person meant.

Ignoring my mom and brother's warnings to stay away from the meetings, I found myself drawn to them. I would spend hours with my ear to the door of my dad's study, trying to hear them. All I could pick up was that they wanted to kill someone and I wanted to know more. One night the door was left ajar while there was a meeting,, I couldn't help but to look inside, it was going to be just for a few minutes, I didn't want to get caught.

I kneeled on the ground and peered into the dark room. There were five men, including my dad, sitting and talking in hushed voices. The man closest to the door looked like a big animal, he sniffed the air and turned towards me. I could tell he knew someone was there although I was covered by the door.

"Someone's listening," The man said. I got up quickly and paused before leaving, my dad was talking.

"Don't worry Fenrir. This house is safe, it's just my son, Bane," Fenrir must be the animal looking one. In a louder voice my dad said, "Come in Bane."

I slowly pushed the door open all the way and took one step so I was in the room. I saw that Draco was also here, standing in the corner with his arms crossed, I looked at him apologetically but Draco still looked upset that I didn't listen to him. Although Draco was mad at me he motioned for me to stand back by him, I slowly made my way through the few men sitting to get to my brother. I leaned against the bookshelf and crossed my arms, copying Draco, but he put his hands on my shoulders like he was holding me there so I couldn't walk away. When I looked at my brother he was staring intently at the meeting that had resumed.

My dad was talking about where the people who are in the "Order" were at what times so they could be confronted. I didn't pay attention except my head shot up every time Draco protested saying something was wrong. There was one name that I did recognize: Harry Potter. I wasn't sure what they wanted to do with him but I knew the story of Harry Potter. Whatever they were saying got Draco really mad, he started yelling and cussing, soon my dad drew his wand from his robe, without Draco noticing.

Draco walked closer to our dad while on a rampage about how everything they are doing is wrong, and they will never succeed.

"Silencio!" My dad shouted, making Draco stop talking and immediately said, "Do not talk about right and wrong to me boy. Respect me, otherwise get out of this house and never come back."

My dad pointed his wand at Draco again, giving him no time to protect himself my dad shouted, "Everte Statum", Draco fell back, hitting the bookshelf hard and fell to the ground. I tried to run out the door but my dad stopped me and took me where Draco was laying on the ground unconscious.

"You need to learn not to be like your brother. Do not spend anymore time with him, I don't want you to become a Potter lover," I didn't quite understand what my dad was saying, I looked up to my brother, for the first years of my life Draco was the only father figure in my life; to me Draco was always right, and then my dad comes home for the first time ever and tells me not to listen to Draco. My dad's face grew red with rage and quietly said, "Crucio," with his wand inches away from Draco.

I recognized the curse as something I was told to never use. It caused Draco's eyes to burst open, full of pain, he convulsed on the ground trying to break the curse. After a moment that felt like a life time, my dad broke the spell he sighed loudly and slumped down, after using all his energy to hurt Draco. His shuffled back to his chair and sat down to get his breath back. I looked a Draco whose eyes were wide open, I will never forget the pain I could see in his eyes, slowly his dropped and Draco fell into an unconscious sleep.

My dad was talking again about his plans, now I was listening, he wanted to kill people, and now I knew my dad was not a good guy. "Why do you want to hurt people?" I heard my voice chirp before I knew I said anything. My dad looked at me with the same expression that he had before he hurt Draco.

"We are just making the world a better place. Come here Bane, I need to teach you some things that your brother should have taught you long ago," I followed my dad's orders for fear that he might to something to _me _too. "Our family, the Malfoys, is pureblood. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head shyly as my dad put his hand on my back and push me closer to him, "There are no muggles in our family, all wizards. But some wizards marry muggles, those people are worthless trash. They don't deserve to live. There are half bloods and people who are from muggle families that become wizards, we don't like any of them, purebloods, like us, are better. We are just getting rid of all the bad people in the world." I nodded in understanding I knew what he was saying but I didn't think he was right.

"Why do you think that we are better? Draco told me everyone should be treated the same no matter if they are wizards or not." I said bravely.

My dads face got red again; he picked up his cane like he was going to get up so I took a step back. Instead my dad stayed sitting and lifted his cane up above his head and whipped it down hitting my shoulder. I fell on the ground with the force of the cane. I looked over at the other men still sitting as silently as they had been the whole time. I scanned them and saw they animal looking man smiling. "DON"T EVER LISTEN TO DRACO AGAIN!" My head flew back towards my dad, "He is wrong and I am ashamed to call that mud blood lover git my son!" With that he lifted his cane above his head again but this time it hit my head.

Everything was black, I could feel that I was lying on the ground and I heard the men in the room talking again. All I felt was the pain in my head, warm blood flowing from the newly made gash. Then there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny POV

Although I was excited for Alex to finally go to Hogwarts, I have to admit that it has been quite boring at home for the past two weeks. She has sent only one letter so far that said she was sorted into Slytherin and loves everything about the school.

I was surprised at first that Alex was in Slytherin but as long as she is happy and safe, I don't care. Harry on the other hand was furious, he was about to go to school himself to address McGonagall about this _problem. _Harry called Slytherin the deatheater training house. After hours of convincing him that things have changed since the second war, he decided not to do anything. Yet.

I have been noticing more and more how much Harry has changed since the war ended. Maybe Draco was right, I could start Quidditch again. As soon as Harry went to bed, leaving me to clean up from dinner, I thought it would be the perfect time to write a note to Draco.

Draco,

I would like to talk with you. I hope you will be able to come over tomorrow for tea at about noon. And please do not mention this to Harry, as you have said he does not always agree with me on what he thinks is best for us.

-Ginny Weasley

I sent it right away to him. I went to bed thinking about what to say to Draco.

Harry left early for work; he was gone before I woke up at six. I ate, showered, and cleaned the house all before nine. I had two hours to worry about what I was going to do.

A knock on the door frightened me even though I was sitting next to the door waiting. Draco bounded right to the kitchen table when I opened the door. A black, beat up leather brief case was laying on the table with Draco sitting in the chair in front of it.

"Uh, hi," I said, "Come in, make yourself at home." I smiled, trying to be funny.

"Hello Ginny. What do you need to talk about?" He was completely serious. "Quidditch? Did you take in what I told you?" Draco blurted out, after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Did you expect me to ask for your help? I just was thinking. But I don't know how I would ever get started." A small smile started in the corner of Draco's mouth as he opened his brief case. Several papers were placed on the table, with a swift move of Draco's hand.

"Ireland? You want me to join the Ireland team? I was just thinking, you don't have to get all serious about. I haven't even told Harry yet." I went on for a bit, trying to make excuses.

Finally Draco interrupted me: "You don't have to decide anything now. I'm just delivering you information, like you wanted, right?" As I turned away, Draco winked at me. I felt my face blush and looked back at Draco to answer him. But as I looked at him, he was pushing his perfect blonde hair out of his sparkling green eyes. It seemed to be in slow motion. My face was definitely red now, if not before. Draco was smiling, not a small smile, he was trying to hide, but a full on open mouth smile, showing his amazingly white teeth.

Before I knew it I heard myself saying, "No, I wanted you." My eyes grew as big, and my mouth dropped a little bit.

"What?" Draco chuckled, still smiling, he knew exactly what I said, even though I told him I didn't say anything. "Okay," he started, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No," I snorted trying not to giggle, "What would _we _have to talk about? I mean we aren't exactly friends now, nor were we ever." I blurted out.

"I meant about Quidditch. I am only here to help you get what you want. I can leave though."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to sneaking around Harry. But it's not like we are doing anything. So it is okay then." I stood up while Draco did the same. Suddenly Draco did the unthinkable. He put his hand on mine.

"It's okay. Harry will never understand. He will never get you, like I do." His hand was gone as soon as is came, and with a crack Draco was gone too.

I sat down to drink some tea, but instead started giggling like a school girl, with a new crush. I had a new crush.


End file.
